


stress baking

by AppleJuiceisboss



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Baking, Boys In Love, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a nosebleed?, connor didnt swear? unrealistic, late night, seriously, treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiceisboss/pseuds/AppleJuiceisboss
Summary: it's three am, and connor and evan are baking cupcakes. how chaotic could it get?spoiler alert: a little bit





	stress baking

**Author's Note:**

> “Frost the damn cupcakes” from a drabble prompt list thingy.

It’s 3am, and every single light in the Murphy’s large home was off, except the large LED ones in the meticulously designed kitchen. 

Connor stress bakes. Well, normally he just gets baked, but since he currently had an unusually awake Evan sitting at his kitchen table, this was his alternative ( and much better smelling) solution. Aforementioned blond was sitting cross legged on one of his mother’s hideous looking chairs, rambling on about an endangered type of tree in Africa called the monkey puzzle tree. While Connor certainly wasn’t as interested in the tree as Evan was, it was kind of endearing the way Evan could just go on and on about a certain type of tree for hours. Plus, it became a good way to drown out the noise in his head, filled with his boyfriend’s excited voice instead. 

The oven beeped loudly, signifying the marble cupcakes that Connor had put in were finished baking, and he grabbed the paisley print oven mitt, pulling the cupcakes out. Evan got up, smiling.

“Can we frost them now?” he asked, eliciting a half chuckle from Connor.

“No, they gotta cool first. All of the frosting would melt if we tried right now.” he explained, causing Evan to nod. Connor discarded the mitt somewhere, lightly tugging Evan closer by the waist, settling his arms around him. Even flushed slightly,dropping his eyes to the little scar on Connor’s chin. 

“Hi.” he said softly, his anxious reflex being to immediately greet Connor. The brunet rolled his eyes a bit, tugging him in closer, seemingly to kiss him. Though, he nipped at the tip of Evan’s nose, causing Evan to let out a surprised noise, shaking his head and rubbing the tip of his nose for a moment. 

Connor let out a snort at his reaction, grinning mischievously. Evan narrowed his eyes at him, and tugged Connor in for a proper kiss. Except, he overestimated the distance between their faces, clashing them together instead. There was an uncomfortable noise, and a bit of a grunt from the taller teen, before his nose started to gush blood. Evan pulled away with a strangled noise of his own, and the sight of blood made spots quickly sprout up in his vision, and he completely blacked out. 

Evan woke up on the couch in the living room with a pillow underneath his head. Everything that happened came back in a flurry of panic in his mind and he sat up quickly, feeling deprived of air. Connor got up from the ottoman he’d been sitting on, walking over to sit next to Evan. 

“Whoa, take it easy.” he coaxed, “You’re fine. “ Evan shook his head furiously, frowning. 

“Y-You should break up with me!” he exclaimed, voice an octave higher with panic.   
“What, break up with you? Why would I do that?” Connor looked… puzzled, to say the least. 

“I made you bleed, r-really badly? That’s abuse! You sho--should break up with me.” he looked away, sniffling a little as he tried to wipe away tears, having significant trouble breathing. Connor sighed, moving to sit in front of him. FIrst things first, getting Evan’s panic attack under control. The brunet had a significant amount of his own episodes, and they’d developed systems for at least four different types of attacks. He counted with Evan quietly, steadily reducing the effects of the panic attack until it stopped completely, until he was left with glossy eyes. 

“You knocking our heads together was an accident, definitely not abuse. It’s okay. I even stuffed tampons in my nose.” Connor joked, offering Evan his hand, which the other took loosely rubbing the back of his palm with his thumb. 

“Alright.” he mumbled in agreement, standing, still holding Connor’s hand as they went back into the brightly lit kitchen. 

“I just wanted to kiss you.” Evan complained halfheartedly as the other checked the cupcakes, taking them out of the muffin tin. Connor snorted, glancing back at him. He pressed a brief peck to Evan’s lips, holding back another grin. 

“Happy? Let’s frost the damn cupcakes now.” he squeezed Evan’s hand before letting go, the blond letting out a little laugh of his own behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for deh, feedback greatly appreciated.


End file.
